


Find You In The Morning Sun

by callmedok



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok
Summary: It's been ten years since Derry, and it's time for the weekly Loser's brunch. Eddie needs a bit of help with his glasses, and Richie doesn't mind stepping in to assist.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Find You In The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofthetear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthetear/gifts).



> My friend Tally descended into IT hell a while back, and I uhhhhhh kind of went along for the ride! And at some point he went "man, I want some soft IT stuff to read" I cracked my knuckles and this happened after a few months. He also recently said it's Gay May, so therefore I gotta post gay things for May, it's law. This is specific to the miniseries, so I'm not tagging the book or new movies.
> 
> Title comes from I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday.

Eddie still wakes up to an alarm even now, but there’s no pill organizer next to the clock anymore. No emergency inhaler shoved into the nightstand’s drawer, water with a hint of camphor, or another pill organizer full of supplements in case the kitchen is empty of them.

He feels around for his glasses after silencing the alarm, and tries not to move around too much in the process. Even after ten or so years, his ribs always protest if he turns too quickly, moves in the wrong way. Right now, they twinge in warning as he leans at a strange angle to get his glasses, refusing to admit defeat even if it’ll take longer in the end. The stretch might not be something a physical therapist would like, but he can feel the way the muscles pull and it’s the best he’ll get until stretching later.

His fingers are numb and clumsy when he feels the pressure of his glasses underneath his hand, the way the lenses curve. A curse tumbles out of his mouth, muffled by the bedspread as he can’t curl his fingers all the way, and he knows it’s just going to be one of those Days. One of the ones where feeling anything will be give or take, his circulation absolutely shot to hell, and he’ll have to watch what he carries.

This calls for Richie.

He turns to the blurry lump next to him in bed, and half-slap, half-prods at it. “Richie, honey. S’brunch day.” There’s a protesting sound, vague and mumbled. “It’s _brunch day_ , man.” Eddie shakes him a little that time, even if it’s a bit more like pushing. This time Richie squawks, and sticks his head out from under the blankets with a bleary expression like an angry turtle.

“Christ, spaghetti man, I’m awake, I’m awake! Jesus, who fed you Wheaties? It was Beverly, wasn’t it? _Beverly._ When I die, you two will live off the insurance money for ages.” Even still all bundled up and awake for barely a minute, Richie manages to sound both offended and wounded in one fell swoop. He even manages to get a hand over his heart without letting go of the blanket. Eddie would be more impressed, but ten years can take a bit of shine from it.

Doesn’t take off the shine of getting to wake up like this, though.

“Oh, it’s cute you think we’d live off that alone.” Eddie pats Richie on the cheek as lightly as he can manage, and struggles to maintain a vaguely sorry look. He can’t quite help the way he’s starting to grin. “We’d be back with Ben in three months.”

“Aha! You’ve admitted to your crimes, Eddie Tozier! Murder, insurance fraud, and contusion!” Richie cries dramatically, because once one of them got going, they both did. They just fed off each other even now, words and emotions mixing together, and it was always like a jolt of electricity waking them up. It was one of the best damned things in the world.

“Collusion,” Eddie says, voice warm and fond as he lifts his hand up enough to briefly comb his fingers through Richie’s bed head. He presses it to Richie’s cheek after, thumb brushing against the corner of the other man’s mouth, the edge of his mustache. Even with his sense of touch out of sorts, there’s something about the gesture that makes Eddie’s heart clench a little as Richie leans into his hand.

Richie makes a so-so motion as he lifts a hand from underneath the blanket, pulling back slightly in the process, before jabbing a finger at Eddie. “Ah, don’t correct me here, you’re the one on thin ice, mon frère. I can demand anything I want right now, with all that hanging over your head.”

“If it includes anything with my hands, can’t do it today. That’s the only limit, sweetheart,” Eddie replies, teasing him gently. “Could you help me get my glasses real quick?”

Richie sits up quickly, wincing slightly as his back pops. The switch from joking to serious takes less than a heartbeat, and it’s something Eddie loves about him with all his heart. “Anything for you, Eddie my love. All I’ll ask for is a kiss, to steady myself against such a trial.”

Eddie laughs softly, cupping Richie’s cheek again simply because he can. “I can do that,” he says, voice quiet to stay between the two of them, before Eddie leans in and kisses him.

He likes kissing Richie, plain and simple. He likes the bristly feeling of Richie’s mustache, the hint of five o’clock shadow against his cheek, the lingering smell of aftershave that clings from the night before. He likes the gentle way Richie’s hand curves at his side, the sense of stability as he leans into Richie and the other hand settles in the small of his back.

God, Eddie loves every single second even as the kiss breaks, and Eddie rests his forehead against Richie’s shoulder. Just breathes for a moment, as Richie’s fingers trail down his spine, sliding against the silk of Eddie’s pajama shirt.

The thing nobody tells you about love is that it’s like a cup filled to the brim. Sometimes it’s still and calm, at rest, and other days it’s overflowing, messy. The love that fills him up today is messy, but it’s always some degree of messy when it comes to Richie.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, a note about Eddie here: because he got squeezed by Pennywise and then dropped in the miniseries, I'm saying that he got some damage to his spinal cord and it's messed with his sensory and motor messages in his arms and legs. He can feel pressure and body position, but holding things is a bit of a gamble and sometimes his balance gets screwy. His ribs also kind of got a bit fucked, to no surprise. His circulation is shit here because [real estate owner voice] It's Free Real Estate™ for projection.
> 
> I didn't say it, but Stan is also alive in this! I had a debate about who Richie claims fed Eddie Wheaties, and both Audra and Patty were in the running alongside Beverly. Everyone lives on the West coast Because I Said So, and memory loss at the end of the miniseries??? What's that???


End file.
